


Warm

by SimmeringSun



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Terry relishes company.





	Warm

Scarecrows mean nothing

When you get a taste of flesh

It sings a song of emotion

That makes that longing thresh

And paper and scribbles lose purpose

When the words can fly midair

They swarm and form a cloud

That you can share

And forced smiles ebb away

When those natural ones form

Your muscles relax

Because beating hearts are warm


End file.
